


gym buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Charlie Puth (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Charlie Puth, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sauna, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, top Adam Levine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story was inspired by this Instagram Story posted by Adam.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Charlie Puth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	gym buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this Instagram Story posted by Adam.

It has been so long since Charlie went to that gym in LA. He has been off for four months due to the Voicenotes Tour, where he traveled all around the US and Europe for forty-five concerts. He missed home, but he loves to be on stage, but just like his manager says, “too much isn’t good”, so it’s good for him to be back home for a while, and be able to enjoy all the facilities of his fancy house and his expensive membership at the gym. Also, it’s summer season, which also stands for shirtless season.

Charlie wore his typical workout outfit: a white tank top, grey mesh shorts from Gymshark and New Balance fluorescent green trainer sneakers. He arrived at the gym on his Uber, holding his wallet, phone and blender bottle with his drink and got out in front of the building, and there were no paparazzis there, for his surprise. As he kept his phone in his right pocket, he heard the sound of a notification, and when he checked it on his Apple Watch, it was from his personal trainer Harvey, saying he couldn’t be there. “Okay” Charlie thought “guess I gotta do it on my own”, and then walked in.

This gym is known for being frequented by celebrities, so people can manage the schedule and choose a day and time to go there and workout. When Charlie asked his assistant to set him up everyday, he didn’t know who he would end up meeting there. When he walked into the building and went to see the schedule, a chill ran up his spine as he saw, between four other celebrities, the name of Adam Levine. The knowledge of having to see Adam again made Charlie have a cold sweat, but he tried to cool off the best he could. He walked upstairs, and faced an empty room, only filled with workout instruments and instructors. It isn’t likely to have people there this early, but he didn’t expect this much loneliness. But it was good for him, because Adam wouldn’t be there.

His story with Adam is complicated. They met at one of those million Capital Jingle Balls they have to make for promotion, and Charlie had always admired the band, Maroon 5, but Adam was special. When they shake their hands for the first time and Charlie felt Adam’s soft skin, he got hard, and Adam probably noticed it. They made out a couple times, all in different backstage rooms for different occasions, but they were far from being an item; they were just friends with benefits. Charlie left his towel, keys, bottle, phone and wallet at the locker in the changing room and headed back to the gym room, getting warmed up to start his workout.

“Charlie.” he heard a voice behind him. As he turned around, he faced Adam standing in front of him, alone in the middle of the room, wearing a dark grey tank top, mesh shorts and Nike trainers.  
“Oh, Adam.” he said, standing up, shaking his hand and then hugging him. Charlie smelled the pleasing fragrance on Adam’s neck, and he missed that.  
“How are you doing?” he asked, crossing his arms.  
“Good. Just finished tour. It’s good to be back home.” Charlie said.  
“I know how it feels. So, where’s your trainer?”  
“Well, I gotta do it on my own today.”  
“Can I join you?”  
“Sure.”

Charlie’s workout routine started with thirty lunges in sequence, then he went straight to the TXR rows to help with his posture. After that, he ran on the self-powered treadmill, then worked with the hammer curls and did some pulldowns. He repeated this routine over and over a couple times, and after two hours, with a few pauses for water, he was done. It was hard for him to focus on the exercises when Adam was in front of him doing the same movements, especially when he decided to take his shirt off. He grabbed the hem of his dark grey tank top and lifted it up, taking it off and throwing it on the floor close to him. He unveiled his sweaty body, with big pecs and abs, all covered in sexy tattoos. Charlie could easily get lost in his body trying to understand all of his tattoos and admiring every inch of Adam.

“Whew, that was good, huh? Two hours, man.” Adam said, gasping.  
“Yeah, man. It’s been a while since I don’t have a real workout.”  
“You know what would be good now? Sauna.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it helps the muscles relax.” he said, walking closer to Charlie. “Come on, let’s change.”

Charlie followed Adam to the changing room, shyly walking behind me. The changing room had a blue tone in it, with a wall full of lockers, and in front of that one, a few showers side by side, with benches in the middle. Charlie’s locker was on the extreme right side, and Adam’s was the opposite. Charlie took the last sip of the energy drink in his bottle and kept it on the locker, picking the towel to dry the sweat off his body. As he looked to the left, he saw Adam stripping down his clothes, seeing his bare ass, and tying the towel around his waist. 

“Are you coming?” Adam asked.  
“Yea, just gotta see this quickly.” Charlie answered, picking his phone.

He wasn’t gonna check anything, he was just shy to get naked in front of Adam. When Adam left, Charlie took his shirt off and kept it on the locker, and pulled his shorts and underwear down, getting naked and tangling the towel around his waist. He walked barefoot to the next room in the hallway, which was the sauna room. As he walked in, he faced Adam with his arms resting on the upper seats, and his legs spread, with his head leaned back and eyes closed. 

“Hey.” Charlie said, closing the door behind him.  
“Oh, hi.” Adam said, sitting in a more formal way. “Nice shape, bro. Training has been really working.”  
“God, I can’t compare to you.” Charlie said.  
“Shut up. Sit here, let’s just enjoy this sauna.” 

He untangled his towel and opened, being fully naked in front of Charlie’s horny eyes. Even though he wasn’t hard, his cock was still big and thick, and surprisingly hairy. Charlie couldn’t stop staring at it, and Adam noticed, so that’s when he knew he should start teasing him.

“Come on, take it off. Free yourself.” Adam said, with a jokingly tone in his voice.

Charlie couldn’t deny the temptation of the seductive look in Adam’s eyes, and just did what he ordered. Differently from Adam, Charlie was all shaved, and his cock wasn’t as big as his, but was enough. But there was a difference: Charlie was hard. When he noticed it, he blushed, while Adam gave a sexy smirk.

“Oh, someone is a little happy, huh?” Adam said, moving closer to Charlie. “Let me see it.”

Adam wrapped his right hand around Charlie’s base, and Charlie felt a thrill of horniness coming up his spine. Adam started rubbing its skin up and down, and Charlie threw his head back, and his right hand touched Adam’s back, feeling his soft skin and the texture of the tattoos in it, going up to his neck, pressuring it down to move his head, making Adam take his cock to his mouth.

Charlie let out a moan the second Adam sucked his cock at first, and grabbed the few hair in Adam’s shaved head and started rubbing his hands on Adam’s back. Adam took Charlie’s cock out of his mouth, standing back up to kiss his mouth, but still masturbated him, so Charlie decided to do the same. As he searched blindly for Adam’s cock, he grabbed a very thick and soft piece, and had to open his eyes and break from the kiss because he was shocked with the size of Adam’s shaft. 

He wrapped his big hands around it and rubbed it up and down, both masturbating each other. Adam’s breath started to get heavy, and Charli was losing focus on the movements; both were close to cum. Adam stopped him and got down on the floor, standing on his knees and putting both hands on Charlie’s chest, making them go down as he rubbed his entire body, making Charlie roll his eyes. As he reached his belly, he grabbed Charlie’s pulsating cock and took all the six inches into his mouth again. Charlie couldn’t control himself; he threw his head back and moaned loud, holding Adam’s head and rolling his eyes as Adam’s nose touched his few pubes. Adam was powerful. Charlie started to moan uncontrollably, rolling his eyes and breathing heavily. Adam took Charlie’s cock out of his mouth and rubbed it fast, until the spirt of cum leaked from Charlie’s shaft, falling all over Adam’s face, and Charlie breathed heavily. Adam smirked, because he knew how good he was at oral, and cleaned a bit of his face with the towels, and Charlie stopped him.

“It’s too hot in here. Wanna finish it somewhere?”  
“Where would it be?” Adam asked, smirking again.  
“Come on.”

Charlie stood up, cleaning his cock wet in cum, then tangling the towel around his waist, followed by Adam. Adam was still hard, and it was clearly evident. Charlie turned around, and saw Adam trying to hide his fat hard cock, and Charlie smirked, grabbing it hard, and kissing Adam. He gave him a hot sensual kiss, making Adam even harder. He turned around and walked out the room, and Adam followed him. When they arrived at the changing room, it was Charlie’s turn to take control. He pushed Adam against the lockers, kissing him desperately, and when his towel dropped, Adam grabbed his ass with his big tattooed hand, making Charlie softly moan. 

Adam rubbed his hands down, holding his tights and lifting him up, and he tangled his legs around Adam’s waist, making his towel drop. Adam turned around and sat on the benches, with Charlie sitting on his lap, now both naked, and their kisses got more intense but quick. Adam grabbed the condom inside his shorts, thrown on the bench, and opened it with a small bite, then the rest with his fingers. Charlie went a bit far from him, making it able for Adam to wear the condom. Charlie smirked at his difficulty to wear it due to the huge size of his manhood, but when he was done, his look turned into a starving look.

“You’re laughing at me, huh?” Adam said, smirking. “You deserve to be punished.”

Charlie smirked, rubbing his hand down his chest to his abs, but Adam stopped him. He grabbed the base of his cock and leaned it into Charlie’s hole, making Charlie groan in discomfort. When Adam was fully in, he started thrusting Charlie, but Charlie was sitting on his lap, riding him perfectly, slightly jumping on his lap. Adam slapped Charlie’s right ass cheek, making him moan, and Adam smirked.

“Tell me how good I am, babe.”  
“O-oh, A-Adam…” Charlie tried to say, stuttering from the thrusts against his ass.  
“Tell me, babe.” Adam said, slapping Charlie again, making him moan even louder.  
“Fuck you, Adam, you are so fucking good.” Charlie nearly screamed.  
“Tell me how you like it.”  
“I… fuck… I want you to fucking destroy me with your monster cock.”  
“Good boy…” Adam said, pressing his right hand on Charlie’s neck, and the other on his hip. “Now say my name.”  
“Oooh, Adam…”  
“No, no, no, no, no. You know what to say.”  
“Fuck, daddy, please eat my ass.”  
“As you wish.”

Adam stood up, laying Charlie on the bench and taking his cock out of him. He flipped Charlie’s body, making him stand with his ass up high. Adam slapped his ass cheek, making it pinky, and then entered him again. He held Charlie’s hips with his right hand, and his neck with the left one, thrusting him harder and harder. Charlie’s moans were desperate, while Adam knew how to control his. Charlie kept asking him to go harder, and it stimulated Adam even more. 

Adam felt his legs shaking, and a weight inside his cock, and he knew he was going to cum. Before he even could announce it, his moans were now uncontrollable, and he came inside Charlie. He fell on Charlie’s body, and Charlie kissed his hand. He took his dick off of Charlie and threw the cum filled condom on him.

“God, that was the best fuck I ever had.” Charlie said, almost breathless, laying on the bench of the changing room.  
“You were so tight. So delicious.” Adam said, before leaning over to kiss him. “Wanna take a shower?”  
“Fuck yea.”

Adam turned on the shower and walked in, and Charlie admired the water falling down his defined back and the huge tattoo on it, then to the space between his ass cheeks, and it was so hot. He walked him, rubbing his hands on his waist from his back, reaching his abs and going down to his pubes, then going up again to his chest and holding his pecs. Adam took his hands and rested them on Charlie’s, and then turned around, cupping his hands on his face and pulling him close to a kiss. 

Charlie rubbed the sponge of his body to clean the cum in it, while Adam dried himself with another towel. Charlie turned the shower off and did the same, and then both changed their outfits. They walked out of the gym together, both giggling, and still shocked that there were no paparazzi around the gym like every day.

“Hey, did you know I’m at The Voice, right?” Adam asked, before opening the door.  
“Umm, yea.”  
“Well, they need a coach for this segment of the show. Do you wanna be my team’s coach?”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, I mean, this will give us more time to… be friends. With benefits.”

Charlie agreed with his head, and then entered the Uber. As he closed the door, he let out a big smile before introducing himself to the driver and realized that he could never forget this afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Follow me on Twitter @hmeetsbrk.


End file.
